


Never Had A Boyfriend

by bluemisfortune



Series: Valkyrie AU [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: If people talk then they can understand each other without having to fight, Yuuma says. So he talks. Kaito wishes he wouldn’t.





	

“You couldn’t ever understand,” Kaito says.

And Yuuma nods.

“You’re right.” He’s smiling. Kaito has no idea why he’s smiling. “Because I’ve never been through it.”

Yuuma makes no sense. Kaito doesn’t know what to say to that. Yuuma still has his energy whip in his hands. It keeps them at a standoff. Kaito can’t get it free, Yuuma is physically stronger by a long way, but Yuuma can’t attack without letting go.

This kid is so strange he probably doesn’t want to attack though. This standoff seems to be exactly what he wants.

“But because we’re human we can understand each other’s hearts,” Yuuma says. “We can talk to each other and make sure we understand without having to fight!”

“That’s the kind of naive attitude of someone’s who’s never had to suffer like we have!”

“You’re right! You’re right, I’ve probably never suffered like you have! I don’t know! But you don’t either!”

He sighs and lowers his hands, still holding the whip tight around his fists. Maybe he’s finally getting it. Maybe he’s finally starting to realise they can never understand each other. Human hearts can never truly understand each other without suffering together. Shared suffering and pain was the only way people could bond together.

How could they ever understand each other?!

 

“My name is Tsukumo Yuuma,” he says, lifting his head and meeting Kaito’s glare.

_What?_

“I’m sixteen years old, I live with my gran and big sister when I’m not at school, I’m failing maths and pretty good at sports. They said I was in pretty good shape at my last check up, although I think I'm a little tall for my age. My parents are missing, but my dad gave me this key and my Kattobingu spirit to get me through. I like food and more food. My hobbies include duelling with Astral and making sure Shark doesn’t hurt himself anymore protecting me!”

Kaito can only stare. This kid is something else. “I… don’t care.”

“And I’ve never had a boyfriend in my life!”

What on earth is with this kid? And yet somehow his ridiculous yelling about his life story has Kaito rooted to the spot staring. What does he think he’s doing?

“I’m telling you because we’re human, we can understand each other,” Yuuma says, releasing Kaito’s whip. Kaito scowls and tugs it back, watching Yuuma warily but he makes no move to attack or take advantage of Kaito’s confusion. “Maybe I can’t truly understand all your pain, but we can talk and we can understand each others hearts.”

“People like you - that attitude, that naivety, that disgusting hope of people like you who’ve never suffered - it really pisses me off! As if we could ever understand each other!” Energy flared through his whip and Kaito swung straight at Yuuma. “People like you should just disappear!”

The energy explodes into Yuuma, sending dust and smoke and earth flying around them.

Kaito waits, panting heavily as he calms himself. There’s no way anyone could have withstood that. There’s no way. He’s done for. Kaito’s done here.

 

The dust clears and Kaito steps back.

“A shield?”

“A sword!”

“Shark?!”

Kaito’s head jerks up. Atop the huge sword, sitting slouched over and glaring down at him, is Kamishiro himself. _Shark?_

“Shouldn’t you be in hospital still, Shark?”

“You were so busy telling this bastard your life story, you forgot to look after yourself,” Kamishiro replies.

His weight falls back and he drops out of sight behind the sword. After a moment, the sword compresses down so Kamishiro can take it up once more. Yuuma throws his arms around Kamishiro, who hisses and staggers.

“ _Yuuma._ ” Yuuma lets go as Kaito glares at the pair. Have they forgotten he’s here?! “You don’t have tell everyone everything, you know, Yuuma?”

“I know but, Shark, he’s-”

“I know.”

"So you won't-"

Kamishiro shakes his head and raises his sword, straight at Kaito. Interesting. Perhaps he’ll put up a fight this time.

“Yuuma, you’re backing me up, ok?”

Yuuma’s eyes widen and he looks almost teary as he nods eagerly. “Right!”

 

Kaito sneers, watching the pair. Really? He’s already dealt with them both once. This won’t take long. One fresh from lying in a hospital on death’s door, the other inexperienced and weak. This shouldn’t take long at all.

“Didn’t we settle this last time? Haven’t you learnt your lesson yet?”

“I decided,” Kamishiro replies, “I won’t lose hope ever again. So, I won't lose to the likes of you.”

“So you have no intention of offering up your soul again this time?” Kaito sneers. “You could have at least done us all the favour of doing that properly.”

“Perhaps. Or, perhaps I’m just so stubborn I couldn’t go knowing you’d failed at dying too.”

“Michael’s brother says Shark’s a stubborn guy who’s not cute and won’t die,” Yuuma puts in. “Only less politely, apparently.”

“We don’t listen to Michael’s brother,” Kamishiro hisses. After a moment glaring at Yuuma, he turns back to Kaito. They honestly look like they think they can win. “Whatever the case, Yuuma’s decided you’re the kind of failure he wants to save, you don’t have any choice in the matter. I’m going to have to knock some sense into you and drag you home.”

“You don’t mean that literally, right, Shark?”

“Let’s find out.”

 

Their confidence is almost unnerving. How could they possible expect to win when he’s been beaten them both so soundly already? What kind of trick have they got up their sleeve that could possibly change that?

Hope? What a joke.

If they’re so keen to understand his pain and bond with him, Kaito will just have to show them the pain he’s gone through. He’ll have to show him the pain that bonds. Then maybe, just maybe, they’ll understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Although it could be any au where they're fighting, it's loosely Symphogear inspired. The trailer for Symphogear AXZ came out today and I got excited and remembers how similar Yuuma and Hibiki are while rewatching. And so I sort of dropped everything to write and this turned up loosely based on the scene and speech Hibiki gave in episode 7/8.


End file.
